El mundo en una botella
by LastWhoo
Summary: de grandes olvidamos que somos solo niños.


Senku observo a suika jugar con utensilios del laboratorio, la pequeña veía con curiosidad como las gotas de líquido se pegaban a la probeta de ensayo para después caer hacia el fondo del recipiente, Senku estaba tentado a decirle que no tocara nada cuando de pronto la niña emitió un grito emocionado y empezó a dar saltos de alegría, pero en la emoción rompió la probeta.

-Es que no ves lo que haces suika, ahora vamos a tener que recolectar más uvas, joder con lo escasa que son en invierno- comenzó a maldecir, -Pero yo solo quería – respondio suika al borde del llanto , -Que Querías jugar a las muñecas acaso- dijo senku en tono despectivo, la niña no soporto más y salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ante eso ultimo senku se sintió mal, quizá gritarle no había sido lo más sensato, comenzó a recoger los trozos de vidrio cuando.

-¡SENKUUUU!-Kohaku se apareció en la puerta,

\- y ahora que Gorila -alcanzo a contestar antes de que esta lo estrellase de lleno en la mesa,

\- SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE SUIKA SALIO LLORANDO DE AQUÍ-, le grito,

-PUES DEBERÍAS VER LO QUE ACABA DE ROMPER – contesto

– ¿LE GRITASTE POR UN PEDAZO DE VIDRIO? - arremetió,

-No es un pedazo de vidrio estaba condensado alcohol para poder hacer mas liquido de des-petrificación -, se justifico.

-y eso que- Grito Kohaku -kaseki puede hacer otro, puede hacer muchos más, ahora quiero que vayas y te disculpes-,

\- Te lo tomas muy personal leona, todos estamos bajo presión y saika es una más del equipo debe entenderlo – le contesto, pero en lugar se calmarla solo logro enfurecerla más,

-VAS Y PIDES PERDON A SUIKA O NO VUELVES A CAMINAR EN DOS SEMANAS ENTENDISTE ISHIGAMI…-,

-Esta bien hablare con ella cuando termine lo que estoy haciendo-,

-DE ESO NADA IRAS AHORA-, lo amenazo con el puño en alto,

-pero-

-PERO NADA, AHORA-

Senku se encogió de hombros y salió a buscar a la pequeña, deambulo por toda la aldea, pero no la encontró, estaba a punto de regresar al laboratorio cuando escucho sollozos cerca de la cabaña de ruri, al acercarse pudo oír la voz de suika y la de ruri.

-y, snif snif, entonces me dijo que si que jugaba a las muñecas, pero suika ,snif snif ,no sabe que es una muñeca, suika solo quería, snif snif, mostrarle a senku algo que descubrió .

-Ya pequeña, la consoló ruri, senku es así porque tiene mucho trabajo, no es raro que le diga cosas a la gente, a crome le dice muchas cosas así, pero cuéntame que es lo que descubriste.

\- snif snif, pero ruri no lo entenderá o creerá que estoy loca-, contesto.

-créeme, han pasado tantas cosas en los últimos meses que lo que hayas descubierto no me parecerá raro-, suspiro -no creeré que estas loca-.

-pues, snif snif, suika descubrió que el mundo está en una botella!

-¿Cómo?, ¿en una botella?,ruri se quedó pensando, ¿Por qué dices eso suika ?.

-porque en la botella que estaba haciendo senku se formaban gotas que después de caían hacia el fondo, como si lloviera, entonces a suika se le ocurrió que el mundo debía estar en una botella porque solo asi se explicaría que llueve, snif snif,¿cres que estoy loca ruri?.

-No, solo me parece que eres muy curiosa, y SENKU DEVERIA AGRADECER TENER A ALGUIEN COMO TU EN SU EQUIPO- comento volteando a ver hacia un costado de la cabaña.

-Porque dices eso ruri?, comento.

-No por nada pequeña, ahora porque no vas con los otros niños a jugar.

\- pero alguien en el laboratorio podría necesitarme, protesto.

-Vamos no creo que se mueran si su detective se toma algún tiempo para descansar, no Cres.

-pero estará bien?

-Si suika , créeme, quizá para cuando vuelvas a senku ya se le haya pasado el enojo y HASTA QUIZÁ TE TENGA UNA SORPRESA.

-Porque le gritas a un costado de la casa ruri?

-por nada anda en especial, quizá un pequeño ratón nos esté espiando, pero anda ve.

los ratones pueden entendernos?, preguntó suika.

-PUES ESPERO QUE LO HAGAN-

-No te entiendo ruri- comento suika algo asustada.

-No es nada Anda ve a jugar y recuerda lo que te dije -

-si muchas gracias.

Cuando la niña se fue, ruri hablo.

-Deberías entenderla, es una niña y es curiosa por naturaleza, me parece que tu mas que nadie debería entenderlo, que diría tu padre de ti, jefe de la aldea.

Esto ultimo toco una de las pocas partes sensibles de senku.

**_FLASHBACK._**

_Senku regresaba de la escuela algo sucio después de que unos niños lo molestaran por decir que iba a ser astronauta, debería apurarse y cambiarse porque hoy debía ir con taiju a buscar partes rotas de maquinas en el chatarrero de la ciudad para poder seguir con sus experimentos, pero cuando abrió su cuarto se encontró con una gran cantidad de objetos científicos , microscopios , tubos de ensayo , y lo mas importante piezas electrónicas en buen estado, una estación para soldar y libros sobre cohetes._

-No contestas nada ishigami-, cuestiono ruri.

Senku solo se encogió de hombros y sin decir nada volvió al laboratorio murmurando que tenía que encontrar a kaseki , mientras ruri observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Continuara…


End file.
